Mucho Gusto en Conocerte
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Como podemos describir la forma en la que llega el amor, simplemente fuerte y sin saber como... nosotros ya nos damos cuenta de esto hasta que estamos a la mitad del camino" Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.


_**Mucho gusto en conocerte.**_

_**.**_

_"Te vi un punto y flotando ante mis ojos_

_La imagen de tus ojos se quedó,_

_Como la mancha oscura orlada en fuego_

_Que flota y ciega si se mira al sol"._

**_G. A. Bécquer._**

.

- Hum.- me removí un poco entre el abrazo de aquella chica que me sostenía firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo. Su mano tocaba provocativamente mi pezón, intentando evitarme tal vez, pero yo tan solo, intentaba separarme de ella. Amaba a mis fans, pero me gustaría que ellas me vieran como una persona, no como un posible juguete sexual. Los segundos se volvieron interminables mientras ella paseaba su mano por mi pecho, solo lograba distinguir a mi hermano con su sonrisa socarrona escurriéndosele por los labios. Ahora era el hazme reír de todo el mundo. Solo cuando la foto se tomo pude sentirme aliviado de nuevo.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo aquella chica con un amplia sonrisa y por un instante me sentí culpable, pero ella había tenido lo que quería.

_"Vaya si antes de no te quito la ropa"_ me perturbo mi hermano

_"Idiota" _ le respondí, no quería indagar más en aquello, me acomode un poco más la ropa antes de recibir a la otra chica. Esta vez eran todo un grupo. Unas 4 quizá. Me sentí aliviado al ver como se colocaba entre Georg y Tom. Un poco de espacio personal no venia mal. Al fijar mi mirada al frente pude notar a dos chicas secreteándose y riéndose. Totalmente nerviosas. Realmente no comprendía del todo el porque de su nerviosismo, como si fuéramos algo realmente especial. Tom decía que lo éramos, pero yo cada vez me sentía más miserable. Mire hacia la cámara. Me tope con unos ojos pardos, que me hundieron como el titanic. Ella solo sonrió y bajo la mirada al notar como mis ojos se internaron en los suyos. Me enfoque de nuevo. Tomo la foto y enseguida apareció otra chica, ella se coloco entre Tom y yo, pero podía notar su flojo agarre comparado con el que mantenía con Tom. El solo sonrió y se mostro impasible. Como siempre. Sonreí ligeramente, mientras la chica de la cámara seguía mi mirada, parecía tan poco penosa al hacer aquello, esta ves fui yo el que agacho la mirada. Me sentí tan estúpido haciendo aquello, peleé con mi interior, hasta que alce de nuevo la vista y otra sonrisa se hacia presente en sus labios, pero no era altanera ni lasciva, era como un silencioso "Hola y Gracias" inmediatamente otra se abrió paso por los míos, expresándole mi "De nada"... me mordí la lengua al pensar en la otra palabra que se escapaba entre mis pensamientos "De nada... amor". Dios, era un reverendo loco. Era el turno de la otra chica que se coloco de nuevo entre Tom y yo, note su agarre fuerte en mi cintura y presionándome hacia su cuerpo. Me sentí incomodo por un instante, hasta que distinguí a esos ojos pardos y enormes, como rodaban y una sonrisa simpática aparecía.

- Toma la foto Jessy.- le dijo la chica a mi lado, de mal humor. Otra sonrisa más amplia se formo en su boca.

- Lo hago.- le respondió esta, su voz era delgada pero fuerte, sin duda una chica con presencia. La chica bufo y después sonrió apretándome de nuevo. Jessy dejo escapar una risilla y el flash fue directo a mi cara. Parpadeé unos momentos, los flashes jamás dejarían de molestarme. La chica soltó el agarre, volví la mirada hacia la chica que ocultaba y pasaba la cámara a otra chica. El corazón se me paralizo al ver como la chica regresaba hacia su bolso, supuse que ella no era fan de la banda y solamente acompaño a sus amigas. Aleje la mirada tocándome un poco el cabello.

- Mira.- me susurro Tom, yo me gire nuevamente al ver como la chica le daba una cámara profesional a una de sus amigas, a la primera que había pasado con exactitud y le daba algunas indicaciones. Ella asintió con la cabeza y después la chica de ojos pardos se acerco a mí con paso seguro y mirada fija. Esa sonrisa de lado me hacia sentirme cohibido de pronto. Se acomodo entre Gustav y yo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte.- me susurro de pronto al oído. Todos mis muros de seguridad cayeron de pronto, ante su voz susurrante y su mirada fija.

- Igualmente.- fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar. Roso ligeramente su el dorso de su mano con mi palma. Un escalofrió recorrió mi muñeca, pero no fue hasta que sus dedos se enredaron con los míos que el aire comenzó a faltarme. De alguna manera ese agarre era flojo pero rápidamente corregí aquello, apretando un poco sus dedos, ella me miro atónita con sus perfectos labios curvados en una "O" yo simplemente no la mira, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

- Jessy.- la llamo su amiga, ella volvió su cara a la cámara y un flash menos potente inundo la sala. Sentí como su agarre prevalecía pero ella se alejo un poco, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era yo quien no la soltaba. Pretendí retirar mi mano con toda la rapidez posible, pero ella me detuvo, coloco su otra mano sobre la mía, entonces me percate de la pulsera plata que llevaba con el dije de "Freiheit" y el signo de Tokio hotel, colgando de ella. Mientras, yo examinaba su perfecta mano blanca, con uñas con un toque de brillo, ella enrollaba mi mano en un puño. Note un pequeño papelito entre mis dedos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Encantada.- me dijo y después salió, con su paso andarín, que con su falda esmeralda se prolongaba aun más. Hasta que se perdió en la entrada su largo y ondulado cabello castaño. Mire lo que había dejado en mi mano. Un pequeño papelito, con un número escrito... ¡Con delineador negro!

.

- No le des tantas vueltas.- me decía Tom mientras yo soltaba un quejido frente al celular que reposaba frente a mi, sobre la cama y a un lado de el, el numero telefónico en el papel.

- No es tan fácil como parece.- le dije a mi hermano aun debatiéndome interiormente.

- presiona el botón de llamada y después los números, mira si quieres lo are por ti.- el extendió su brazo para levantar el teléfono, pero yo aleje el numero y el celular de su alcance.

- ¡No, lo are yo!- le grite y fui consciente de lo inmaduro que sonó. Simplemente el se rio de mi. Me tumbe en la cama hacia atrás, era demasiada presión. Mire de nuevo aquel misterioso número. Sentí la cama hundirse a un lado mío. - ¿Que tal si no contesta? - lo interrogue.

- Llamaras hasta que lo haga.- parecía tan sencillo. Pero había una posibilidad en un millón de que eso ocurriera, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

- ¿Que tal si era un numero falso?- seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.- como de costumbre parecía tener la respuesta a toda pregunta.

- ¿Que tal si es una reportera de prensa?-

- Era muy sexy para ser una reportera.- lo mire alzando una ceja.- entiendo, entiendo, toda tuya.- me dijo levantando sus manos en son de paz. - Hazlo no morirás, de todas maneras iré contigo si te hace sentir mejor y si la cosa se pone interesante hasta te enseñare a usar tu primer condón.-

- jodido animal.- le dije plantándole un dedo sobre la cara. El simplemente se deshizo en carcajadas. Hasta salir de la habitación y yo quedarme con el tono del teléfono pegado a la oreja.

.

- ¿Que estoy haciendo? - me dije a mi mismo al estacionarme frente al edificio de la dirección que me habían dado. En el último momento le solicite a Rupert que hiciera la llamada por mí, así todo seria mas seguro. Al principio tenia la idea de ir a cenar a un restaurante, pero extrañamente y en ese día todo estaba reservado, al comunicarle esto a Jessy, ella propuso una cena en su casa. Ahora si que mas directa no podía ser.

_- ¿En su casa?- me acuso Tom._

_- Si, en su casa.- le aclare mientras esperaba a Rupert en la puerta que me avisara que el coche estaba en la puerta._

_- Aaaaaah.- dijo el sonoramente. Mientras yo seguía revisando mi atuendo, ¿muy coctel?, ¿muy formal?, ¿muy insípido?, todo me parecía mal en ese momento. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y era Rupert, asentí con la cabeza y me dirija hacia fuera._

_- ¡Hay, olvidas algo!- me hablo mi hermano. Me gire para mirarle hasta que sentí el empaque de condones dándome directamente a la cara._

- Tocare el timbre.- me aviso Rupert.

- Iré contigo, es probable que la chica se asuste.- le dije, Tan solo quería estirar un poco las piernas, me sentía prisionero en mi propio auto. Rupert llamo al número de la habitación y una vos femenina y sonora nos recibió.

- ¿Si?- parecía cautelosa.

- El Sr. Bill Kaulitz esta aquí.- le hablo firmemente Rupert.

- Oh...- fue lo único que dijo pero se escuchaba dudosa. - ¿Podría escucharlo?- lo sabia. Y no la culpaba como esta el mundo ahora, no puedes dejar entrar a cualquiera a tu casa. Me acerque un poco más a la bocina.

- Hola, Jessy, soy Bill.- monótono, pero ¿que mas podría decir?

- ¡OH Dios!- fue lo único que escuche. Pareció haber enmudecido de pronto.- Pasa... pasen, ya les abren. -

- Muy bien.- dije observando la puerta del edificio abrirse.

- Bien, aquí los espero.- fue lo último que dijo.

- ¿Quiere que entre?- me pregunto Rupert. Tanto como a mi el plural de la chica nos perturbo.

- ¿Quieres subir?- le ofrecí.

- Sera mejor que me quede aquí, ¿lo mismo que con su hermano? -

- ¿Lo mismo que? -

- Rango de espera, ¿media hora? -

- hum... esta bien.- me sentía tan extraño manteniendo este tipo de conversación con el. Como si esto no fuera tan solo una cena... ¿quizá porque no solo seria una cena? - Te veré luego - me despedí.

- Claro.- me sonrió. Realmente no podía decir que se aburriría, ese auto tenia un mini bar y televisión por cable. Seguramente la espera no seria tan larga. Mientras subía las escaleras, me detuve a pensar en ello, esto sonaba como una de mis canciones, pero esa estaba inspirada en algo que le paso a Tom, no ha mi. Esta escena era por demás bizarra. Me empezaba a quedar sin aliento, me preguntaba porque la chica escogería este lugar para vivir, alejado del centro, sin ascensor, y en el penúltimo piso. ¿Y me preguntaba porque yo estaba aquí ahora?, no podía culpar de aquello a la decoración al estilo francés. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, acomode un poco mi ropa y respire profundamente, me sorprendió llegar en una pieza después de subir todos esos escalones, esto del ejercicio tenia sus ventajas, mas que unos torneados brazos y firme abdomen. Fui hacia la puerta y llame a la puerta. Espere pacientemente quizá lo mejor seria decirle un "hola" a la chica y salir de allí lo mas rápido posible. Pero ese plan se desvaneció al verla aparecer con un vestido de noche negro, sus labios con un rojo carmesí que me llamaban, y sus ojos abiertos.

- Llegaste.- dijo ella con otra hermosa sonrisa. En sus manos traía una toalla de cocina.

- Hola.- dije secamente.

- Pasa.- abrió un poco más la puerta para que yo entrara.

- Gracias.- le dije, al entrar note un hermoso apartamento o una sala muy bonita y moderna, paredes de un color marrón acogedor y sillones tapizados de un color blanco inmaculada.

- Por favor siéntate.- me ofreció.

- Gracias.- y mi leguaje iba en declive. Me senté en un sillón que parecía para tres personas. Observe un poco mas, pero no parecía haber cuadros ni nada. Pensé que quizás apenas se habría mudado.

- La pasta tal vez tarde.- me aviso desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Oh esta bien, lamento que tuvieras que cocinar.- le dije amablemente.

- Pero si aun no pruebas mi comida, si después de eso aun lo lamentas aras que considere volver a tomar clases de cocina.- me contesto alegre. - ¿Quieres algo de vino?- me ofreció. Supuse que seria lo mejor para desasirme de estos nervios.

- Por favor.- le pedí. Ella desapareció de nuevo en la cocina y yo me quede observando de nuevo aquella habitación. Me detuve en una cámara que se encontraba sobre un tripee a mitad de un pasillo, entonces recordé la otra cámara que uso para tomar la foto que se tomo conmigo y los demás. Ella regreso con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. Una la coloco frente a mí. - Espera... te ayudare.- desde pequeño me habían enseñado a ayudar a las mujeres así que no podía permitirme dejarla hacer todo.

- No es necesario.- me dijo ella, reteniendo la botella.

- Ya es suficiente con que tengas que cocinarme.- me di cuenta de que no había hablado mas de tres palabras juntas y de la expectación que causo en ella. Tome la botella y le serví en la copa, y también en la mía.

- Gracias.- me dijo ella. Me intrigaba la forma en la que ella parecía mirarme sin vergüenza, suena extraño pero en este mundo, ya no hay personas que te miren así, con tanta limpieza.

- ¿Tu eres fotógrafa? - interrumpí el silencio que se estaba formando, decidí empezar pronto con el vino antes de que los nervios de mi estomago treparan hasta mi garganta.

- En realidad pinto, pero si me gusta la fotografía. -

- Oh, a Tom también le gusta.- Sip la lengua comenzaba a soltárseme.

- Me he dado cuenta.- dijo ella, la mire un poco intrigado. - Es solo que siempre esta tomando fotos ¿no? -

- Si, siempre lo esta.- la apoye y era verdad siempre tomaba fotos, a veces tan solo para molestarme.

- ¿Quieres ver algo? - dijo ella con los ojos muy iluminados.

- ¿Algo como que?- me sentí extrañado de esa pregunta tan aparentemente intima. Pero a ella no parecía importarle y eso me reconfortaba.

- Algo de mi "Arte" me encantaría que lo vieras.- me dijo, esa confianza insisto, no me molestaba, me alegraba que me tratara como a alguien mas.

- Me encantaría.- le concedí, pero no soltaría mi copa, oh eso no. Nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo donde había 4 puertas. Dos a cada lado. - Vaya.- me impresione.

- Se ve pequeño, pero en realidad es un apartamento muy grande.- me dijo ella.

- Ya lo veo.- ella encendió la luz de uno de los cuartos.

- Este es mi segundo cuarto favorito.- me invito a pasar. Solo me sorprendí al notar la iluminación y la amplitud de aquel cuarto. Solo había un sillón todo lo demás eran cuadros, pinturas, pinceles, y una que otra cámara.

- Oh Dio mío. - susurre. Fui entrando más y mas, había algunos cuadros terminados, otros parecían estar a medias. Paisajes, rostros, animales, de todo un poco. - Te gusta el mar.- afirme yendo hacia uno de los muchos cuadros que habían en la sala sobre una perfecta playa. Con su arena blanca por el atardecer y el agua tranquila, sentía que casi podía oler el agua salada.

- Así es, me encanta.-

- ¿Vas muy seguido? -

- No tanto como quisiera.-

- Es una lastima. -

- Tu y Tom van cada año, debe ser divertido.-

- Bastante, solo que este año no fuimos.-

- Que tristeza -

- Gajes del oficio.- me aleje hacia unas paletas y un cuaderno de dibujo. Lo tome y lo mire un poco.- ¿No te molesta si lo veo? -

- Para nada.- mire dentro de aquel libro. Habían unos cuantos bocetos, de paisajes y algunos eran un tanto abstractos, hasta que me tope con un rostro que conocía, como sus ojos me examinaban como su perfecta confianza no lograba tocarme en estos momentos, como esa parte de mi no existía. Deje mi copa vacía encima de aquel mueble y me acerque a Jessy quien estaba mirando por un amplio ventanal.

- Que bonita vista - aun traía el cuaderno entre mis manos.

- por algo este lugar me sirve de inspiración.-

- Jessy, te puedo preguntar... ¿por que yo? -

- ¿Por que no? - me respondió ella.

- Es solo que... ¿que es exactamente lo que ves en mi? -

- Una persona.- y con eso todas mis restantes defensas se derrumbaron como el muro de Berlín. Ansiada palabra. - Una excelente persona, que lucha por sus sueños, una inspiración, Bill, podría decirte miles de razones, pero la verdad es... que no lo se... simplemente tu, lamento si es un poco autoritario, pero es la verdad, simplemente tu existencia, me hace sonreír, saber que estas por alguna parte me hace querer acompañarte, y oír tus letras me hacen querer escucharte por toda la eternidad. Y ahora... estas aquí... y yo no se que hacer para que no pienses que soy una loca obsesiva - Ella giro su rostro hacia a mi, parecía tan angustiada.-

- ¿No te preocupa que no sea lo que imaginas? -

- Tu eres solo una persona, no pido mas, un mal genio, un poco de egoísmo, no es demasiado malo cuando lo ves así - Me le quede mirando a los ojos, todo aquello parecía tan real y tan simple. Como añore y pensé que el amor fuera algo complicado, pero cuando es real no hay necesidad. No estuve seguro de la cercanía de nuestros rostros hasta que pude aspirar su aire. - Te amo.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, la misma voz que yo quería que me llamara toda la vida. Tome sus labios con los míos y uní su cuerpo al mío.

- Quiero que sepas quien soy.- le dije.

- Se quien eres, te amo por eso.- ahora fue ella quien unió nuestros labios, cada pequeño movimiento era mas que correspondido, cada caricia se volvía mas y mas necesitada por nosotros, por nuestra exigencia, bese su cuello mientras que ella jadeaba un poco en mi oído, la atrape contra el vidrio, sentí sus calientes manos bajar por mi camiseta.

- Oh la la... - apretó uno de mis recientes pectorales. - Ya sabia yo que estaban haciendo maravillas contigo.- no pude evitar reírme por el comentario.

- Eso crees.- ahora fui yo el que se restregó un poco mas contra ella. Al toparme con sus ojos levante a ceja provocativamente. Ella solo entorno los ojos, con un ligero tono carmesí poblando sus mejillas me dio una corta lamida en el mentón. La aprese nuevamente en mis brazos, bajando un poco el delgado tirante de su vestido. La expectación en mi cuerpo iba en aumento y ella lo noto.

- Espera...- jadeo ella, separándome un poco. - Aquí no.-

- Bien, vamos a tu recamara.- la tome de la mano para conducirla afuera de la habitación.

- N-no.- chillo ella. Me gire para ver el porque de tan renuente afirmación.

- ¿Por que?, ¿No quieres?, ¿Muy rápido?- miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente.

- No, solo que... tengo miles de fotos y cuadros tuyos hay dentro.- me aviso y yo sentí la tranquilidad invadirme.

- No importa.- me acerque a ella un poco mas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sentía como una pequeña niña entre mis brazos.

- ¿Seguro? -

- Totalmente - me dejo guiarla hasta fuera de la habitación y ella abrió la puerta de la habitación de enfrente.

- Entra, yo tengo que ir a revisar lo que queda de los espaguetis.- ambos reímos un poco y yo entre a la habitación, tal y como lo dijo, estaba repleto de algunos posters de la banda y 3 retratos míos, de tres edades diferentes, colgados en partes de la habitación, uno a un lado del espejo, otro a un lado de la cabecera de la cama y el ultimo, sobre un pequeño mueble de madera repleto de lápices de diferentes tamaños. Me sorprendió la precisión de sus trazos, era como una vivida fotografía colorida. Me senté en el borde de la cama contemplando la habitación hasta que una pared llamo mi atención, estaba repleta de fotografías de lugares en el mundo. Me puse de pie y fui hacia ella. Eran como mínimo cien fotos esparcidas por la amplia pared.

- Estoy segura de que ya has visitado todos esos lugares.- me dijo Jessy desde la puerta. La sangre se me volvió a concentrar en ese intimo lugar con el rose de su mano en mi cara. Arrancando mi mirada de la pared.

- Algunos, si -

- Las fotografías son de mi padre, ansió visitar todos esos lugares como el lo hizo. -

- Se que lo aras. - le sonreí ligeramente. Mientras volvía a atrapar su labio con los míos. Sus ojos parecían extrañamente melancólicos pero vivaces. Deje que el beso se prolongara. Que nuestras manos recorrieran el cuerpo del contrario, hasta sentir la suave colcha a nuestras espaldas, mientras la desprendía de su vestido, ella besaba mi pecho ya desnudo. Pero en mi labor me detuve unos momentos. -Jessy.-

- ¿Si?- ella ya no tenía la parte de su pecho cubierta. Me estremecí al pensar que podría tocarlo.

- Yo... me iré mañana.-

- Ya lo se.- me dijo recostándose en mi hombro.- Hazme tuya hoy.- me pidió y yo no pude hacer mas que besarla, encontrar su lengua y beber de el agua de su boca. Ambos nos desprendimos de lo que nos quedaba de ropa, era verdad por hoy ella seria mía, sabiendo lo poco que sabia de ella, pero también tenia la firme certeza de que así debería ser, mía, solo mía... Me agache sobre ella para besar uno de sus pechos que se alzaba a mi boca, lo enrolle con mi lengua mientras sentía como ella se revolvía debajo mío y susurraba mi nombre entre sus jadeos, pero yo quería mas... mas de ella... todo. Ella alzo sus manos hasta mi entrepierna donde se adueño de mi sexo que palpitaba por recibir un poco de atención de parte de ella. Me derretí cuando posiciono uno de sus dedos en mi punta. Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver mi cara. Inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre el y comenzó a bajar y a subir lentamente... cada vez mas rápido, increíble que supiera como y cuando tocar, mientras que con la otra mano arañaba fuertemente mi pecho. Gemí en una de esas veces ya que logro sacar un poco de sangre.

- Lo... lo siento...- se disculpo con la cara empapada y roja.

- No, esta bien.- le respondí aun con el placer emanando por el cuerpo al sentir su mano bajar y subir. Y verla a ella ahí debajo de mi totalmente dispuesta. La detuve era hora de que liberara toda aquella pasión de la que era prisionero. Recordé el empaque de condones que Tom me había aventado a la cara. Busque con la mirada mis pantalones y cuando los encontré me aproxime a ellos, pero una mano firme me sostuvo.

- Toma.- me tendió un condón.

- Yo... gracias.-

- Si quieres yo misma puedo colocártelo.- y me sonrió coquetamente. Estuve tentado y dude loó suficiente, como para que ella abriera el empaque y lo pusiera en mi miembro. Se levanto un poco y me eso ligeramente, tan solo para restregarse mas contra mi cuerpo y morder mi lóbulo.

- Ahí...- deje escapar al sentir su caliente aire darme contra la nuca, ella se acomodo en mi regazo para introducir mi miembro en ella. Cada susurro que se volvió grito, cada caricia que se torno pasional y salvaje. Cada parte de eso me excitaba aun más. Inclusive el jadeo en mis labios me ponía como loco. La recosté de nuevo en la cama, para terminar con todo, sentía que me moriría si continuaba. Ella tomo mis caderas para presionarlas contra su cuerpo. Me deje llevar por su ritmo mientras sentía como llegaba a su fin, la presión era demasiada pero antes de eso quería verla, quería sentirla estremecerse un poco mas entre mi, sentir sus piernas firmemente agarradas a mi y como yo dejaba de seguir yo ritmo y marcaba el mío propio, las envestidas se volvieron mas potentes y cada grito desgarrado de su placer me motivaba a seguir con aquello.

- ¡Bill!- la sola mención de mi nombre en sus carnosos labios hacia que todo mi mundo girara y se hundiera aun mas en aquella burbuja de pasión y amor, era como una limpia esencia que se escurría por mis poros, esencia de la que quería que ella fuera parte. Quería que mi ser la marcara, como el amor que me había marcado ahora... sin previo aviso. - Bill, amor... amor mío.- sus ojos tenían una dilatación que podría ser preocupante pero para mi era tan solo la recompensa de mi trabajo, sus labios entreabiertos y el sudor que le perlaba los senos fue suficiente motivador para que yo dejara mi vida dentro de ella en una fuerte y ultima embestida. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo de mí y como mi mundo parecía desaparecer, después de todo aquel esfuerzo desmedido por marcarla, mi cuerpo no pudo mas, caí sobre ella, jadeante sintiendo su respiración. Aun me sentía en aquella ingravidez, de la que no lograría despertar en un muy buen rato. A mi parecer todo estaba dicho... y hecho. Me quede ahí recostado sobre ella. Quizá fueron minutos u horas hasta que la escuche hablar de nuevo. - ¿Bill?-

- ¿Mhhhh...? - sentí su mirada clavarse en mi nuca.

- ¿Te iras? - Esa pregunta corto todo posible sentimiento de tranquilidad. Apreté un poco los ojos y levante la vista para toparme con los ojos más comprensivos posibles.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -

- No, quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre... pero yo entendería que tu quisieras irte.- Yo entendí que ella no me discutiría nada. Pese a todo ella era comprensiva.

- Yo tampoco... quiero... - me mordí la lengua antes de decir mas, si era verdad que lo que sentía por ella era diferente, no podía garantizarle que me quedaría con ella para siempre, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que si no era ella no seria nadie mas. Al fin lo había encontrado. - Perdóname.- le dije con el dolor de mi corazón.

- Yo entiendo, te amo.- ella aun seguía mirándome con esos ojos que parecían saberlo todo y entenderlo, me sentía cobijado con esa mirada limpia y pura. Era solo un poco el reflejo de aquella farola que iluminaba desde afuera pero aun podía distinguir su silueta debajo de la sabana.

- Te quiero.- le dije a su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciarla y a despojarla de la sabana para comenzar todo otra vez.

- ¿Bill tu...? - la calle con una lamida rápida en sus labios mientras juntaba sus caderas.

- Soy todo tuyo esta noche.- la silencie mientras ella volvía a posar sus manos en mi cadera.

- Espera...- me apremio. Se levanto un poco hasta alcanzar mi tatuaje en forma de estrella que recorrió con el ansia y el amor marcada en la lengua. Pensé que seria más difícil tener que volver a poseerla pero ahora me encontraba nuevamente listo, solo con su toque. - Es que siempre quise hacer eso.- me miro con ojos apenados deslizándose debajo de mi, rosándose con mi piel. Me agache un poco hasta su oído.

- Prométeme que siempre me esperaras.- había un toque de despedida en esa frase.

- Para siempre.- su voz se había tornado dulce pero melancólica. Yo regrese a posicionarme entre sus piernas que estaban listas para recibirme. Quería que todo lo que fuera posible quedara en ella, en su cuerpo y en su mente. Para que jamás me olvidara. Mientras que yo grababa mentalmente sus gemidos, mi nombre, como sus labios se curvaban con cada nueva embestida, para reproducirlas todas las veces necesarias hasta volverla a ver. Sin pensarlo en el momento mas intimo y pleno algo baño su vientre y esta era una sustancia cristalina que pertenecía a mis ojos.

- Te amo.- le susurre, nunca supe si lo había escuchado.

Al terminar eso, tan solo nos abrazamos fuertemente y no hablamos durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente me levante sumamente rápido. Tome mi ropa y me vestí, ella seguía durmiendo. Fui hacia su cocina y le prepare un café, y le deje una nota que decía: _"Regresare"_, como un regalo y firme promesa le deje mi collar, ese amuleto tan preciado, le deje a mi Cristo, que significaba todo lo espiritual, todo lo que no se puede ver y no se puede sentir, al contrario de mi pequeño relicario donde llevaba a mi madre, ese indicaba todo lo terrenal, toda mi vida hecha. Le deje a mi espíritu, para que pudiera llevar algo mío.

.

De eso ya 7 meses.

.

- ¿Que tal si me aburro? - se quejaba Tom en el auto.

- Te golpeo.- le decía mientras daba vuelta en una calle.

- Lo haces siempre.- se quejo.- y desde que haces ejercicio es mas doloroso, antes al menos eras un palillo pero ahora... si tengo que preocuparme.- me reí sonoramente, era verdad hacia unos meses que empezaba a hacer ejercicio y podía ver los resultados. Como Ria dijo _"Sera fácil moldearte"_ me sentí un poco avergonzado, pero también sabia que era hora de cuidar un poco mas mi aspecto. Tampoco quería ser un Adonis pero con algo de musculo si.

- ¡He!, aquí es.- me dijo mi hermano mientras yo me detenía delante de un establecimiento con el titulo de "Galería" pintado en la entrada. Tenia entendido que se realizaría la exhibición de unos cuadros. Apreté el relicario en mi cuello y entre en el lugar. Busque y busque hasta que la encontré junto a un cuadro que parecía el de dos amantes. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía en el momento en el que ambos oprimimos aun más las piezas en nuestro cuello. Mientras con la mirada le susurre: _"He vuelto"._

_._

FIN

.

_"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar:_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor"._

_Fragmento de Rimas,_

**_De G. A. Bécquer._**

_._

_Que les digo es la primera vez que haga una de estas historias cortas y creo que me he enamorado. ajajajajaja se que se las había prometido hace mucho pero la escuela y el tiempo y los sucesos no se han echo esperar :/ pero ahora... con esta escritura terminada, me enamore de nuevo... una historia que termina siempre es motivadora, ¿no les parece?, ojala que así fuera. A mi me ha encantado, pero igual no es perfecta pero se defiende. Se las dejo con todo mi amor, y cariño. n_n! _

_Nos veremos pronto!_

**_Siempre suya: Deka!_**


End file.
